Young Lust
by LokiBufoon
Summary: The daughter of Shawn Michaels resents The Undertaker as he does her. So what will happen when he comes to stay for a few weeks? Will they over look their problems to see what they really feel? Taker/OC - Shawn Michaels, Kane, maybe others
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of this story, enjoy!

* * *

**" Alexandra Marie Michaels, get your ass down here now!" Rebecca called up the stairs. What was this girls problem? Rebecca stormed up the stairs calling her daughter once more before walking through the door that had a clear Do Not Disturb sign on it. Rebecca watched Alex sing along to some kind of song while lying on her bed writing.  
`Why can't she behave like Cameron and Cheyenne?' She thought to herself. Alex had been from Shawn's previous marriage to Theresa Wood but when Theresa didn't want anything to do with Shawn, including his kid she ran off with a bartender from Spain and left him to deal with Alex. Of course Rebecca treated Alex like her own and would do anything for her, but at the age of 17 she was a big annoyance.  
Rebecca took a headphone out of Alex's ear and glared at the girl. Alex looked alot like her mother but had her husbands smile. Her once blonde hair was dyed into a dark plum kind of red but she kept the blue eyes of Shawn. At the age of 14 she brought contact lenses, determined that she looked hideous with glasses and her dream in life was to be a writer.  
"Alex it's time for dinner" Rebecca said letting out a breath.  
"Oh c'mon mom please just this once can I skip dinner?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Truth was she hardly ate, she would only eat when her dad was there.  
"No you can't your dad's coming home and he's bringing a friend. And your dad would not be happy if he found out you are underweight" She said standing against the door frame. Alex went to protest but Rebecca held up a hand.  
"No buts or ifs come on" Alex groaned and followed her down the stairs.  
Right on time the door opened and Shawn bustled in with his bags. Cheyenne hopped down from the table and went running over, holding out her arms to him.  
"Hey sweet thing" he said picking her up with a smile, planting a kiss on her cheek. Cameron wasn't far behind, giving his dad a hug. Alex rolled her eyes and sat down, playing with her steak not really wanting to eat it. Shawn looked at his daughter with concern and looked back at Rebecca who shrugged her shoulders.  
"Hey Alex" Shawn said hoping for a response.  
"Hey dad" She said not even looking at him.  
Rebecca walked over to Shawn and gave him a kiss, he pulled back and smiled.  
"You didn't tell her who was coming for dinner, did you?" Shawn asked.  
Rebecca shook her head, she didn't want to cause fireworks. The pair of them practically hated each other from the many times they had met before. Shawn thanked his wife just as the door opened a bit more.  
"Mark!" Cameron said smiling, hugging the giant.  
"Heya pal" He said kneeling down to give Cheyenne a hug too. Alex looked up and shook her head, she couldn't believe her dad he promised. He _promised._ Alex pushed her dinner away and stormed upstairs.  
"Alex!" Shawn called before following her. He couldn't understand why they hated each other so much.

Mark greeted Rebecca completely ignoring the spoilt little brat and her attitude.  
"Coffee Mark?" Rebecca asked as they walked through to the kitchen.  
"Please, I'm dying for one. Ya ain't got no clue how busy it was in the airport" He said sitting down.

* * *

Alex laid on her bed and shook her head, he promised he wouldn't bring that stupid giant here ever again. Shawn walked in and sat next to her, shaking his head.  
"What the hell was that all about?" He asked angrily.  
"You said you wouldn't bring him again dad" She said just as angry.  
"He's a family friend so wether you like it or not your going to respect him and appriciate that he's here"  
"But dad he's horrible to me" Alex said not hearing what he was saying, respect him? No chance in hell.  
"Your just as bad, now get down there and apologize. Now" He warned, this was not what he hoped to walk into. Alex went downstairs and into the kitchen, she didn't even want to look at that stupid man.  
"Mom can I have a coffee please?" She asked Rebecca.  
"Rebecca" Shawn called her from the other room, she followed his calls leaving Mark and Alex stood there.

"Well you ain't changed" Mark said simply taking a sip from his mug.  
"I could say the same" She muttered going to make herself a drink. Mark couldn't stand this girl, she had problems. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have a boyfriend with her shitty attitude.  
"Well I heard ya dad mention something bout apologizing but then I might just be hearing things"  
"Yeah you are" Alex said laughing while pouring some water into her own cup. Mark could choke her right there, but he knew Shawn might have problems if he did. No matter how much he didn't want too, he kept his self control. Alex caught his stern look and sighed. "I'm sorry Mark I'm really glad your here" She mumbled then quickly walked off with her coffee.

"Did you apologize?" Shawn asked watching his daughter run off. "Yeah" She called quickly as she went into her room, switching on her laptop. Alex couldn't wait to speak to Frankie, it had been a month tomorrow since they started dating. She wondered what he would be doing at that moment. She hollered when she seen he was online and started chatting away to him, casually mentioning the big foot that had inhabitted her house for 5 weeks.

Mark sat down with Shawn outside and looked into the window of the house. He could just make out half of Alex's head from the window, Shawn followed his gaze and smiled.  
"She's probably talking to Frankie right now" He said taking a sip of his beer. Mark looked at Shawn then back up at her. "Frankie?"  
"Yeah her boyfriend" Shawn said shaking his head, he hoped she wouldn't get hurt. Boyfriend huh? Mark knew it weren't gonna last but yet he felt like he _should_ care. But he weren't gonna.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Chapter of this story, enjoy!

* * *

**"Day number four of this hell hole" Alex muttered to herself as she walked downstairs. The past two days they had been going at it like cat and dog, backwards and forwards. Mark wouldn't take none of her crap and she wouldn't take his. They made snidey comments about it each other when their back was turned. She yawned and open the cupboard not taking note of how quiet the house was. Stuck on Alex's cup was a sticky note.

_Alex,_

_We've gone out, your grandpa has had an emergency, you know the number. _

_Not sure if the Colerado area number is different, check with Mark. He will be looking after you for a few days._

_Behave and be nice! I'm warning you_

_Dad  
x_

Alex screwed the note up in anger and threw it in the bin, ok the so and so was looking after her. Maybe she could drive him away. She wondered if he knew anything about it. She hoped her plan would work because then it would me 1) No annyoing Mr Im-So-Bad-Look-At_Me and 2) Home alone! Right on time Mark wondered downstairs, Shawn had got him drunk the night before and now he knew why. He agreed stupidly to look after that annoying brat while he was away. Alex watched as he walked into the kitchen, he was wearing nothing but a pair of sweats. She froze and slapped herself mentally for looking at him like that. `Must be hormones' She thought.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Mark asked opening a cupboard or two.  
"Got mine" Alex said waving her coffee in the air.  
"To eat Alex, ya a skinny runt girl"  
"Sorry pigman I decided to leave you breakfast because I know how much you liked to eat" She said rolling her eyes and taking a sip. Mark growled and Alex sighed. She went over to the cupboard and took out the bacon and pancake mix.  
"I'll make you breakfast" She said sighing. Hey she might hate the guy but she still had manners to cook him something decent, he was probably incapable or boiling an egg.  
Mark raised an eyebrow cautiously. "Are you planning on poisoning me?"  
"Surprisingly the thought hadn't crossed my mind" She said taking out some pans.  
"Well, thanks. My friend is coming round today. I don't expect ya to be all friendly but could you at least say hi" Mark asked sitting down, taking the paper and skipped to the sports collum.  
"Sure" She muttered.

The door knocked and Alex looked around. Mark was in the garden, she opened the door and stepped back, it was Kane. the half masked wearing Kane but only he wasn't wearing a mask this time. He looked down at her and smiled, she was obviously taken aback by his visit.  
"Hi there" He said with a smile.  
"Hi" Alex squeaked, letting the man in. She closed the door and felt her knees buckle.  
"Your Shawn's kid right? I'm Glen" He said offering a hand, that smile was still there.  
"Alex" She said shaking his hand slowly "Marks uhh in the garden. I'll go get him m..make yourself at h..home" She stuttered and quickly ran outside. Glen smiled, she was a cute little thing. Alex bumped straight into Mark but he caught her before she fell over.  
"Kane, I mean Glen's here" She said in a hurry. Mark frowned at her and let his hold on her go. "Why ya stammerin Alex?"  
"No reason I said hi like you asked, see ya" She said quickly speeding off to her room.

Mark walked into the house, wiping his hands with a rag. He had been doing Shawn some favours, like fixing his car and everything else that Shawn didn't have time to do. He spotetd Glen and gave him a man hug.  
"How ya doing Glen?" He asked his on screen brother.  
"Good, you seemed to have settled down for now. Where'd Alex head off too?" He asked.  
"Here, there, everywhere. Did you say anything to her?" Mark asked opening a beer and handing one to Glen.  
"Just introduced myself why?" He asked cracking open his own can. Mark laughed at the thought of Alex liking Glen but then the laughing stopped he thought of Alex liking him and it seemed to fit much better in his head.  
"I think she has a crush on you" Mark said gulping down his beer. Glen gave a laugh and shook his head.

"Married man, Mark." He said laughing at the thought, it was cute.

"How's that going for you?" Mark asked curiously.  
Glen shrugged and leant back. It was going ok, just they were never there to see each other "Ok I suppose. How's the life of a divorced man?"  
"Great. Get a woman for every day of the week. No strings, just what I need"

* * *

Around 8ish Glen said his goodbyes and even went as far as kissing Alex on the cheek. Her blush spread all over her cheeks as he gave a wink at her before going. After washing up the dishes she was about to head back upstairs when Mark called her over.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked sitting on the couch, Alex gulped hard and cussed her hormones they were being totally unreasonable. She nodded and sat down on the couch as far away from Mark as possible. Mark watched her squirm away from him and smiled. He turned on the horror flick and sat back, hoping to enjoy the rest of the movie. Throughout it, Mark kept a good eye on Alex, watching her movements. Alex wanted to go over to Mark and cuddle up to him but no that would be lack of self control and totally inappropriate.

The movie ended within the hour and Alex gave a sigh, about to go up to bed she looked back at Mark.  
"Goodnight" She said with a small small smile.  
Mark looked up in surprise but returned the smile. "Goodnight darlin"  
Alex stopped herself from swooning and returned to her room, knowing she was gonna be having a dream or two about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great great reviews :-)  
**

**

* * *

**

Alex studied herself in the mirror once she had applied her make-up. She was actually going to go see Frankie, he had been at football camp for the past 3 weeks and now he was back for a few days. `At least I can get away from Mark this way' She thought to herself as she grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. Mark heard her banging down the stairs and went over, he had big plans for today.  
"Alex where you going?" He questioned as she opened the front door.  
"Out. You know I do have some what of a social life" She said. Mark rolled his eyes, what happened to the Alex he seen yesterday? Maybe she was just playing him along to get attention.  
"Well I had plans for us. I thought we could go get some food and go watch a basketball game or somethin" he said.  
"Me? Basketball?" She said laughing "See ya Mark"

Alex walked out the house before Mark had a chance to argue and walked down to the bus stop. After waiting for a few minutes a brown banged up car pulled up with Frankie sitting there, his blonde hair gelled into spikes and sunglasses perched onto his nose. Normally Alex would get nervous or butterflies or something but it wasn't happening, instead she wondered what Mark was doing. She hadn't mean to hurt him with her harsh words but to annoy him or even drive him away.  
"Hey girl" Frankie said smiling as she got into the car. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"How does Joe's sound?" He asked  
"Sounds great!"

Mark paced the kitchen, Glen was still in town maybe he could go out for some drinks with him, take his mind off the brat. Mark called Glen and arrange to meet at the local bar, maybe he could get lucky tonight since he hadn't had a woman since he got here.

Shawn had tried ringing the house, Alex's and Mark's cell phone for ages. He hoped they hadn't killed each other yet. He panicked when he couldn't get through, he looked at Rebecca and she sighed, hugging him.  
"Everything is fine Shawn. Baby please stop worrying" She said nuzzling his neck, Shawn sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. Maybe she was right, infact he was going to just think positive, he laid back with Rebecca in his arms and fell into a deep sleep. Although Rebecca had persuaded Shawn everything was ok she couldn't help but worry herself, she moved herself from Shawn's grasp when she was sure he was asleep and tried phoning herself. When she got voicemail both times, she gave up. Rebecca prayed that everything was ok.

* * *

Alex laughed along with her buddies; Genna and Kayla, they had brought their boyfriends along too. Frankie came back over and watched as Alex finished her shake. Quickly glancing at the clock which read 10:30pm he took Alex's hand and pulled her up.  
"We going so soon?" She asked  
"Alex we've been here a little over an hour. I wanna do something else" He moaned. Alex pouted and Frankie glared at her. "Say bye to your friends" He hissed.  
Alex gulped as his grasp on her got tighter, she turned around and said bye before going off with Frankie, what the hell had came over him?

She sat remotely still as Frankie drove out of Joe's. Alex wondered where the hell he was taking her, home was what she prayed for. But home was way off as he stalled the car in a near enough abandoned parking lot for Flava. She knew this was a bar and she didn't want to get drunk, partly because the last time she did she had the worlds worst hangover.  
"Frankie I don't want to drink" She said  
"We're not going too" He said then turned to face her.

"It's just I have fuck all knowledge of what she does when I'm away. I'm scared Mark. Scared shitless" Glen said honestly before taking the final sip of his whiskey. He needed something strong, too many thoughts on his mind. Mark patted his friends back and sighed.  
"If ya so worried ask her about it" Was the only advice Mark could give, he knew what Glen was on about being in the same position as he was. Unfortunately for him, his thoughts were confirmed when he caught Sara with a neighbour. But hell it had been 2 years, he wouldn't mourn over that bitch forever.  
"Like she's gonna tell me the truth" Glen said and looked at the time "I better go or I'll never make it back"  
"Yeah I'm comin too" Mark said, he wanted to be home for when Alex got back. He just hoped she hadn't planned staying out too late.

Alex shoved Frankie off her with all the force she had. It was obvious he had taken her here for one thing, and she certainly wasn't planning on giving it to him. He grabbed her wrists as he forced himself ontop of her. She screamed as loud as she could before Frankie pressed his lips against hers roughly. She tried to force herself away but this only made Frankie more angry as he bit down hard on her lip, making it bleed. "Frankie!" She cried out, trying to get him away from her as she felt his hand ride up her skirt. She slapped him hard making him pull back.  
"You bitch" He said holding his cheek then hit her back. She cried out in pain as she felt like someone had hit her with a baseball bat in her cheek. The door opened and Frankie was grabbed by the shirt violently. Mark pressed the kid against the car and kept shoving him hard into it. Then brought his own hand down into Frankie's face. Glen went round the otherside and bundled Alex up into his arms as she was shaking. "There, there darlin" Glen said holding her tightly, his heart went out to the girl.

"You piece of worthless shit" Mark yelled kicking the motionless boy who was on the floor, he had been knocked unconcious by a good uppercut of Mark's.  
"Mark stop!" Glen yelled, not wanting to see his friend get put into jail. Mark didn't hear Glen's call and carried on, wanting to do as much damage to the punk as possible.  
"Mark" Alex croaked out. Mark stopped and remembered Alex. He went over and took her from Glen's arms then kissed her forehead. "I'll look after ya darlin"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Alex awoke the next morning and looked at her red cheek in the mirror, she sighed and walked downstairs. Mark was already up cooking breakfast for Alex. Last night she fell asleep after crying to him, he must of put her to bed. She sat down as Mark put down a plate infront of her, food didn't look good at this time in the morning.  
"Thanks but I can't eat that at this time" She said looking down at the bacon and pancakes. Mark sat down opposite her and pushed the plate back.  
"Your gonna have to Alex. Ya need your energy" Mark said before tucking into his own.  
Alex sighed and nibbled on a few things and hoped Mark thought it was enough. Mark looked down at her plate and seen she had tried, he washed everything up and turned back to Alex.  
"What are you doing today?" He asked  
Alex shrugged and looked into her lap, the door knocked and she got up to get it. Glen appeared behind it holding some flowers. He pulled the small girl into a hug and handed her the flowers. "You feeling better darlin?" He asked closing the door.  
"A little. Thanks for these Glen" She said hugging him.  
He smiled and hugged her back before putting his hands on her shoulders. "One thing in return though"  
"What's that?" She asked curiously.  
"Put a smile on that beautiful face" He said clipping her chin before heading into the kitchen. Alex blushed and then put the flowers into one of her mom's vases. She listened closely to his and Mark's conversation while doing it.

"Should we tell Shawn?" Mark questioned leaning on the worktop, Glen rubbed his head.  
"Maybe we should ask Alex, if she wants us to tell him we do" Glen said.

Mark looked up "And if she don't..?"  
"We have to respect her decision" Glen said then made himself some coffee while Mark put a smile on his face.  
"Glen you up for a basketball match?" Mark asked. Glen frowned and reminded himself of the last game where he won 2-4. It had been a long time ago.  
"Why so I can kick your deadass outta here?" Glen asked smiling.  
"What are ya trying to say? I won the last game" Mark said.  
"What? No you didn't I won, I remember" Glen argued, Mark was about to open his mouth to argue back when Alex stepped inbetween them. "Enough kids!"  
Mark laughed and Glen folded his arms, he had won that match!

"Wanna play some ball Alex?" Glen asked.  
"Uh hello! You guys are like giants compared to me, how the hell am I meant to win?" She asked.  
"Don't worry it won't be just us two, we'll get some more people on ya team darlin" Mark said hugging her before going off to make some phone calls.

20 minutes later guys like Kevin Nash and Scott Hall came up, they weren't new people to her infact they were friends her dad introduced to her a few years ago. Kevin hugged Alex tightly as he used to. She was so young when he had last seen her. "Kev your gonna squeeze the life outta me" Alex said giggling.  
"That was the whole point hunny" He said letting her go for her to be bombarded by Scott. "Scotty"  
"I missed you Al" He admitted then clapped his hands together "Let's play ball"

"Ok I'm gonna go put some shorts on then" Alex said running off upstairs swapping her jeans with a pair of black shorts. She laced up her sneakers and ran to the court where they were all waiting. "There's an odd number" Alex said.  
"Well how bout you and Scott versus us three?" Mark asked and Scott laughed. "Yeah the midgets versus the giants, sounds fair".  
"Ok flip a coin whoever loses gets Alex" Glen said.  
"Gee I feel loved" Alex said. Two hands appeared and started attacking her sides until she was on the floor with Mark standing over her, as she begged for mercy.  
"I ain't stopping until you say that your loved" He continued.  
"Ok! Ok I feel loved!" She managed to choke out. Mark smiled and pulled her to her feet. Glen flipped the coin and Kevin hollered and hugged Mark. "They get Weird Al"  
Alex stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at Kevin  
"Who you calling weird al you dweeb!" Alex said.  
Glen took Alex's shoulders and drove her to the otherside of the caught "Save the anger for the game" He said. Scott reappeared with a basketball he had stolen from Shawn's private stash of good balls.  
"Ready?" Glen called over to Mark. "Glen I feel so sorry for you. You get the oompa lumpas" Kevin jeered and Mark laughed.  
"Oh we'll see who will be laughing in a minute"Alex said angrily.

For the first half Mark scored and landed on Scott. Scott pushed Mark off and glared, bouncing the ball. He threw to Glen who passed back to Scott. Scott threw it to Alex who was immediately surrounded by Kevin and Mark. She tried to get round Kevin but found herself surrounded again, she kicked Kevin in the shin and ran past Mark with the ball quickly handing it to a laughing Glen.  
"Cheat! Cheat!" Mark said as Glen scored simply.  
"The ref didn't see nuttin" Alex said shaking her bum at Mark.

After basketball (Mark's team won) they sat around eating while Alex went for a quick shower, Glen noticed the glances Mark was throwing at Alex and at anyone who even touched her. He called Mark to the side while Kevin and Scott were momentarily distracted.  
"What's with you and Alex?" Glen asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You two barely fight anymore and if you do, you give up!" Glen said urgently.  
Mark laughed as he cut some carrots up, Glen wouldn't understand but Mark knew today most of all he finally understood what he was feeling.  
"I love her" Mark said simply.  
"I mean you two don't row over the TV or pi- what did you just say?"  
"I love her" Mark said shrugging while Glen did a double take. He did not just say that. Did he?  
"As in a big brother? Uncle?" Glen prayed and hoped thats what he meant.  
"No Glen. I _love_ her" Mark emphasised.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, thanks for all the kind reviews!

* * *

**

Shawn kept pressing redial over and over. Rebecca's dad passed away last night he tried comforting her but she just wanted to see how Alex was, as if she was taking her mind off the loss. Alex pulled away from the dinner Mark had cooked to answer the phone.  
"Hello?"  
She heard the deadline and hung up, obviously someone playing games with her.  
"Who was that?" Mark asked walking into the kitchen. Alex shrugged, as she started loading the dishwasher. Mark watched her and sighed in his head. He was a sick fuck for liking his best friends daughter, he was a sick fuck thinking about the things he did. But he had feelings stronger than he had for anyone else previously he just wished they would go back to arguing then maybe these damn feelings would go.  
"Alex we need to talk" Mark said feeling akward.  
"Ok" She said still unloading the dishwasher "Go ahead"

Mark opened his mouth to say something when Scott and Kevin walked in cheering. Mark felt like kicking their asses out into the garden but they had Alex laughing. Whatever put a smile on her face. Alex went outside and stood opposite the basketball hoop, she was determined to score at least one hoop. She aimed, she threw.. She missed.  
"Fuck" She groaned then picked the ball back up, trying again. But before she could try her friend Tara hopped over the wall. She always did that whenever she got no answer from the door or if she wasn't allowed in.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened Alex"  
"Don't worry about it Tara Frankie is a prick. I know it, he knows it the damn school knows it"  
Tara hugged her friend but then stopped and gave a low whistle.  
"Who's that piece of man meat?" Tara asked. Alex turned around and looked into the window, knowing she meant Glen. "I mean pieces" Tara corrected when Mark walked in to talk to Glen.  
"They are friends of the family" Alex said shrugging like it was no big deal. She followed Tara, climbing the big tree right out back when they seen all the guys walk out. They lay down together right in the entrance to the tree house watching them all.  
"Forget them I want him" Tara said pointing to Kevin, sighing. "Ok if you had to get sexy with any of those fine men down there which one?"  
"Eww Tara that's gross" Alex responded laughing. "How's your week been?"  
"Don't change the subject" Tara said moving her jet black hair out the way of her eyesight.  
"I don't know I've never really thought about.." She trailed off with her friend's look of bordom.  
"Don't want to hear no excuses. Now pick! Before I shove you outta this tree house"  
"Ok urm urm urm.. Him" She said pointing inbetween Glen and Mark.  
"Nu uh. You like.." Tara grabbed Alex's hand and pointed it at Mark. "It's obvious. You were giving me bullet holes when I said he's a piece of man meat"  
"Sorry" Alex blushed  
"Don't worry about it. I'd be the same about them all if they were with me" Tara said then held up a blue plastic bag. "I thought you needed some cheer up syrup"  
"You bet I do. Your damn lucky. I hate you for being 21"  
"Many people do Alex now drink up" She said offering her the alcohol.

* * *

"Where is that damn girl?" Mark asked walking out the house with the phone in his hand.  
"I think I found her" Scott said pointing to the tree house where music and giggling was all that was heard.  
"Boy she is in damn trouble when I get her" Mark said making his way to the tree house.

"Don't need nothin but a good time" Her and Tara sang loudly with the music before bursting into hysterics. It had been an hour and a half since Tara had came round. And boy Alex really needed to let loose more like this. She helped herself to some more Alcopops and drank most of the neon lyquid.

"Urm Mark!" Scott called worriedly hearing the car pull up out the front. Mark ignored Scott and climbed the ladder. He got to the top and didn't bother getting in the treehouse since he was way too tall anyway.  
He spotted the alcohol and was practically beetroot colour with anger. He grabbed Alex's hand and chucked her over his shoulder, she started screaming because of the height. He looked at Tara and glared. "I'll deal with yer later" He said then called Kevin to keep a well good eye on Tara. He climbed down and dragged Alex into the house and into the kitchen.  
"What the fuckin hell are ya playin at?!" Mark yelled.  
"Don't fuckin swear at me asshole.; Go fuck a whore that's what your good at"  
"I suggest you lower your fucking tone brat!" Mark yelled back.  
"I suggest you shut your damn mouth" Alex yelled and grabbed a plate, throwing it at him. It smashed against the wall, just missing Mark's head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"You! YOUR THE REASON! You ruined my LIFE I HATE YOU!" Alex screamed just as Shawn and Rebecca walked in. Shawn grabbed his daughter before she threw another plate. Alex pushed Shawn away and stormed to her room.

* * *

"I leave you with my daughter to come back and find her totally stinking of alcohol and throwing plates. What the hell have you done to her?" Shawn asked angrily getting right in Mark's face.  
"Shawn I suggest you back off before I stick that pretty little voice box of yers somewhere else" Mark growled not liking the way Shawn was talking to him. "I ain't done nothin to her"

Alex listened to them argue and knew it was now or never. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door before anyone could do anything about it. Her head was telling her one thing and her heart the other. But no more listening to her heart, it got her into trouble from now on she was thinking straight. She ran out the gates and ran down the street, wondering how long it would take them to realise she had gone.

But it was true Mark had ruined her life.  
And she couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex knew her parents would be after her right now. She walked through the empty park 11 blocks from her home, it was empty because it looked like it was gonna rain. She went and sat on a swing, rocking herself back and forth slowly. Running away wasn't about the grounding, that was just the icing on the cake. She had problems that led back to her mom's abandonment and for some reason when Mark was around it didn't matter. It made her angry because he made the complicated things into simple ones. And her feelings for Mark instead of vanishing they grew and grew. It annoyed her that she loved him, it annoyed her that she couldn't do anything about it. He was right, she was more of a kid than an adult. Shawn, her dad. Well he didn't make life easy considering he never listened. She loved her dad to bits but he was never around and when he was he acts like he had been there the whole time.

It started raining heavily which only matched Alex's mood. A hand grabbed her shoulder, making her wriggle away.  
"Get the fuck off me Mark!" She yelled.  
"It's Glen. Mark isn't here"  
Alex stopped wriggling and sat still in this same position as before. Glen sat on the swing that was beside her, hoping she'd talk to him if anyone.  
"You ran away" Glen said simply  
Alex nodded, not knowing what really to say.  
"Come back to the house Alex, your dad is really missing you. Not for Mark but for them"  
"I really don't want too Glen" SHe sniffed  
"I know you like being independent but think about how your dad is feeling"

Alex nodded and followed Glen to his car,regretting going with him as they got closer and closer to home. It started to rain heavily as thunder brewed in the air. As they pulled up Shawn ran outside and hurriedly opened the car door, he took Alex by the wrist pulling her out the car and then into his arms. Alex was prepared to be shouted at but this was very strange, her dad was hugging her and crying.  
"Where is the Alex who used to laugh and smile?" Shawn asked pulling away from their embrace. "Am I a bad dad is that it?"  
"No" Alex said close to crying herself "Your the best dad I could ever have"

"Then why do you hate me?" Shawn asked with pained eyes  
"I don't hate you. I just think now you have Cameron and Cheyenne you don't need me no more. I'm just the girl from your last marriage"  
"Don't you EVER think that. Alex you were my first born maybe it was at the wrong time, maybe it was the wrong woman but you will always be my daughter. You are all the same to me"  
All of a sudden the little girl in Alex came out as she burst out crying hugging her dad tightl "I love you daddy, I'm sorry"

He picked her up and carried her inside, where Rebecca hurried to check on Alex, them both damp and drenched from the rain. Alex suddenly fell asleep from exhaustion from the alcohol and the day itself.  
"Shawn we have to get her out of those clothes before she catches something" Rebecca urged.

* * *

Alex woke up in a comforting warm bed and warm clothes. Mark walked into the room carrying a hot cup of cocoa. He handed it to her and sat on the side of her bed, she thanked him and took a gulp ful of the cup. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Al, I'm sorry this was all my fault" He said quietly.

"No Mark I'm sorry for the past years, I understand why you hate me I've been nothing but a pain in the ass"  
Mark shook his head and brushed some hair out of Alex's face.  
"I don't hate ya. Quite the opposite, darlin I love ya" He confessed, boy she was only what? 17 it wasn't even legal and he was old enough to be her dad.  
`Dirty old perve' He thought to himself.  
Alex blinked a few times and coughed "I'm urm really tired Mark. I'll see you in the morning" She said refusing to look at those emerald piercing eyes.  
Mark knew she was using her get out card and sighed, the ball was in her court now. But what was she gonna do with it? He walked out the room and as soon as he closed the door "Down" by Blink 182 blasted out the room.

Alex cried, she didn't know if it was out of happiness or what. She did feel the same and he felt the same but he was way older than her. And of course he didn't mean it because he always hated her but she never hated him. Only pretended too so she would get his attention aswell as hide the secret that she liked him. This would be one of his mean tricks right? Yeah that's right it was a trick.

* * *

  
"Did you do it?" Glen asked Mark as they sat outside. Mark nodded but Glen could tell from the look in his eyes it didn't go well. Glen patted Mark's shoulder and looked at the same place where Mark was gazing, Alex's window.  
"Give her some time. This has been a very eventful week or so for her. Frankie, alcohol, running away and now this. It's alot to take in" Glen said trying to reassure him.  
He really didn't expect his best friend to go chasing some 17 year old girl. Mark sighed and nodded running his hands through his hair.  
"In due course things will get better. I promise" Glen said


	7. Chapter 7

**3 Years Later**

  
"No you listen here Chesney if you don't get Mr Macabre on the line right this second I swear to god I will g- No don't give me no excuses"

Alex was now a 20 year old business woman working for a top marketing business in New York. Somehow along the way she managed to earn herself an apprenticeship when she hit 18. That was the year things came together for her, no silly relationships, no drinking, smoking nor drugs. The only thing she would dedicate her life to was her work. But when the files were written and she sat at home with nothing to do her mind went back to Mark. Nothing really had happened there: The most was him confessing his feelings but she refused to believe it or anything else.

At least that was what she wanted to believe.

"Would you give me a second to breathe and take this other line. Now get your priorities straight for when I get back" Alex warned her lazy assistant. She sighed and pressed a button on her cell phone as she sat in her apartment.  
"Hello?" Alex said in an annoyed tone  
"Is this Alex or I do I have the wrong number? You're always sounding so professional"  
Alex smiled a little but rolled her eyes. "Hey mom what can I do for you?"  
"Alex it's Christmas in two weeks if you haven't checked your calendar. We wondered if you were joining us"  
"Christmas? Are you sure?" Alex said frowning, walking over to the calendar hanging up on the wall. She could of sworn it was only mid December. Her eyes scanned the dates and found that her mom was right, Christmas was only weeks away.  
`I must have been so busy with work' She thought  
"Yeah I'll be there for Christmas. Any date you want me there?"  
"Your dad wants you round soon so it's whenever you can make it"

After her conversation had ended she booked a ticket back to San Antonio for that weekend. She sighed tapping her pen against the mahogany desk. She could only hope it was a simple Christmas.

"You need to chill. That's why I'm here"

Ash was her best friend the only one she had confessed literally everything too. She was a year older than Alex and less mature. Her mind was dirtier than a drainpipe but Alex loved her company. Ash seemed to have the special power of giving the right advice at the right points.  
"If you say so" Alex groaned.  
"Go get changed I will get everything sorted" Ash persuaded. "Now go!"

Alex did as she was told having no energy. She had to fire two people while having her boss breathing down her neck. She took a quick shower then pulled an old Metallica t-shirt and some shorts on before walking back out. Ash was already changed and sat on the couch with a bar of chocolate in one hand and the TV remote in the other. Alex sat beside her and fed off the chocolate while watching Ash flick through channels.  
"You know what I want to watch?" Ash asked  
"No! I am not watching you drool over him any longer!" Alex murmured  
"You don't watch me drool and anyway your too busy drooling over you man to even notice" Ash teased  
"He's not _my _man" Alex emphasised.

"The brothers of destruction!"

"There's my man" Ash squeaked watching Kane make his way down to the ring. The tall masked figure stood on the ring apron, waiting for his brother to arrive.  
"You are so starting to drool!" Ash said  
"No I'm not" Alex said as her ears perked up to the sound of The Undertaker's music.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry small chapter I'm trying to get back into this story**

* * *

Alex sighed looking around the familar surroundings that was her home. She knocked the door lightly and watched as it was opened the otherside. Rebecca smiled when she seen Alex. In all honesty she hadn't expected Alex to take them up on their offer of Christmas. She was always so independent Rebecca was worried she wouldn't want anything to do with them once moving out.

Alex hugged her mom tightly and sighed in somewhat relief. It was good to be back in sunny Texas, away from the dramatics that were business and screeching traffic. Good to be home.

After hugging her brother and sister she went upstairs into her old room to unpack. Nothing had changed, not one thing had been moved. She was so happy seeing her old room, it was so different from her other friends rooms. Instead of boyband posters she had posters of her favourite person in the worl glued to the wall: Her dad. The room was red and white which she had picked out because they were her dad's favourite colours. Shawn Michaels a.k.a Michael Hickenbottom was his daughter's world.  
"Do you miss it?"  
Alex looked up from lying on her bed at her mom stood in the doorway, she nodded.  
"I miss it all. Where's dad?"  
"He's coming home in about 45 minutes. He had to go pick up a friend" Rebecca said with a smile. Alex caught her expression and smiled. "Ah"

"I'll leave you to get ready if you wanted too" Rebecca said with a wink. Her mom was the only person who knew about Mark. She had previously told Alex she had an "idea".

Alex walked downstairs listening to the conversation between Shawn and Rebecca aswell as some mumbles from Cameron.  
She took a deep breath and entered the room hugging her dad tightly. Shawn grinned holding his daughter tightly.  
"I've missed you so much" Shawn said smiling. He hated not seeing her anymore, he missed seeing his little girl running around.  
"I've missed you too dad"

After Alex pulled away from their embrace she noticed Mark stood there in the corner. She felt like shooting herself, he looked so gorgeous. She had forgot just how much impact he had on her.  
"Hey Mark" Alex said nervously looking down  
.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex" Mark gave her a nod with a slight twinkle in his eye. Alex swallowed hard as her temperature became warmer. She gave him a sly smile as she made conversation with her dad. Mark gripped the mug in his hand tightly as he sipped at the warm coffee. She had changed, for the better. Her previous red hair had faded back to it's natural blonde colour. It was long and curled at the ends. She had walked downstairs in a pair of tight white coloured jeans and a black sweater, Mark was ready to tear the clothing off her and take her right there. The door opened and Shawn smiled.  
"There you are Michelle" He smiled "Mark she's here"  
Alex cringed, Michelle was in her house. She hated Michelle with a passion for no reason. She just felt a rush of anger every time her name was mentioned. Alex propped herself up on the couch and watched as Mark walked over to Michelle kissing her lightly on the lips. Alex hadn't realised until Rebecca rushed over, she looked down and noticed that she had dropped the cup of hot chocolate she had been drinking. She helped her mom and walked into the kitchen with her. "Mom are those two a thing?" Alex asked

Rebecca nodded as she put the remains of the cup into the bin.  
"They've been dating for four months now actually" Rebecca said. Alex clenched her fists and sighed trying to regain her breathing.  
"Sounds" Alex paused ".. Nice"  
"Yeah they are spending Christmas with us. Your dad thought it would be nice"  
"I guess you weren't so happy" Alex mentioned  
"Mark is great I love him to pieces. She is another story. I know I was a Nitro girl and it was all the rage but she really is a slut"  
Alex laughed and nodded in agreement.

A few hours later Mark managed to catch Alex sitting in the garden by herself. He watched her for a few moments and took a deep breath before sitting next to her.  
"Hey Mark" Alex said looking at the surroundings. The more she kept her mind off Mark the better.  
"How have you been doin?" Mark asked  
"Fine just work work work. You?" She asked looking at him now, staring directly into those green eyes.  
"Work it's tiring" He murmured, taking in the traces of her delicate skin. Mark couldn't imagine a better way to spend Christmas, but he wanted to mainly spend it with Alex. He agreed to come knowing Alex would be here. But he couldn't understand why he brought Michelle. He knew he liked Alex more than a lot but he was with Michelle.  
"You love work Mark. You wouldn't be able to survive without preforming for your fans" Alex said with a small laugh. "It's the way you are"  
"Guess you know me better than I do" Mark said "There's something that's been bothering me for a few years help me out?"  
"Sure" Alex said as they walked into the warmth of the house, everyone was upstairs so they sat in the den. Alex curled up in a chair as Mark stretched his legs out on the couch.

"A few years ago you said I'd ruined yer life. How?" Mark asked nervously scratching the back of his neck  
Alex sighed trying to think of what to say.  
"I was.." Alex stopped and looked into her lap, taking a deep breath. "I was jealous I guess. You always got my dad's attention more than I did, that sounds really weird I know but it was like you were taking him away from me. And it became more difficult when I hit 17, I started to like you a lot and I thought you were just being plain spiteful"

"Darlin.." Mark got up and went over to her, kneeling down. "I never realised.."  
"It's ok Mark it's in the past" Alex said with a smile but seen he still had a guilty expression. She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them gently. She didn't mean to make him feel down or guilty. Mark leant in watching as Alex's breathing differed as he became closer. He was almost teasing a kiss as he hovered above her lips but instead placed one on her cheek, making her blush.

That night they all sat down for dinner, Mark opposite Alex. She talked to her family and listened intently to recent events.  
"..And then Paul fell onto the luggage belt" Shawn mentioned with a smile as they all laughed.  
"Poor Paul bet Steph found it funny" Rebecca said with a smile, holding onto Shawn's hand.  
"She was in hysterics" Mark mentioned.

They all dug into the steak and chips while Michelle fumbled with her salad as she was on a strict no meat diet.  
"This food is delicious" Mark said to Rebecca but looked directly at Alex. She wriggled akwardly in her chair, she was hot under her collar. The man would not stop staring at her if his life depended on it. She decided she really needed a boyfriend. But she still questioned if he still liked her or not.

After dinner the kids went to bed as the rest all sat down in the den watching a movie. Shawn had put a fire in the fireplace and gave everyone blankets to wrap up in with a hot mug of cocoa. Shawn would always make sure everyone was overly warm in the winter and as comfortable as possible. Alex was sat in the single chair as Michelle cuddled against Mark while Rebecca did the same with Shawn.  
Alex faked a yawn stretching out and stood up, announcing she was going to bed.  
"Ok hunny have a nice sleep" Shawn said giving her a hug. Rebecca kissed her cheek and she turned to Michelle and Mark.  
"Michelle" She said giving her a nod.  
"Goodnight Mark" Alex said avoiding his gaze  
"Goodnight Alex" He said his eyes not leaving her for a second, watching as she walked up the stairs.

For the rest of the night Alex tossed and turned not able of getting to sleep with the thoughts of Mark in her head. She considered relieving some of her frustrations herself but passed on the thought. She decided she was just going to have to squirm for the rest of the night trying to relive herself from Mark.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex felt someone watching her. She could sense it. Alex turned on the lamp and spun around quickly, looking around the room for someone who had previously been engulfed in the shadows.  
She let out a breath of relief when she noticed Mark leaning against the door, topless. She sighed.  
"Habit of watching people sleep Marky?" She teased with a yawn. Alex glanced at the alarm clock which read 2:00 am.  
Mark had a permanent smirk on his face not paying attention to Alex and her teasing. He couldn't get to sleep, Michelle wanted to fuck a few hours before but he couldn't do it. He tried to think of Alex but that only made him want to see her more. Wide awake as a cat stalking the streets at night, Mark had decided to go into her room. Only for a few minutes.

"Why you in here deadman?" Alex asked watching Mark closely, she noticed his expression. He looked hungry but she wasn't guessing food. The thought of Mark being hungry for her made her body spring to life. A sensation she hadn't felt in ages settled between her legs.  
"I wanted to see you" He said snapping out of his previous trance. Carefully he made a step towards her bed, waiting for her to argue against him but instead she gestured him to come closer.  
"Not McS-Michelle" She corrected holding her tongue.  
"No, I wanted to see you darlin'" Mark said taking her cheek in the palm of his hand. He was mesmerized by her lips he wanted to claim more than ever.  
"I..I'm glad you did" Alex stuttered not really knowing what to say. Her main focus was trying not to jump on him.  
Alex went to carry on talking but instead her words were caught by Mark kissing her thoroughly. Alex felt her voice get stuck in her throat and instead moans were replaced.

Alex kissed back roughly. He tugged on her lower lip and she granted him entrance. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth tenderly. Alex had kissed a lot of men in her time but none did it like Mark did.  
Mark let out a groan when Alex crawled ontop of him, pushing him down against the bed while straddling his waist.  
Mark nipped at her lips, her moans edging him on to do more. His hands that were pressed against her neck now wandered down to the edge of her top pulling it up slowly. He broke off the kiss to take time kissing down to her neck then bit lightly on the knobbly bits of her collar bone.  
"Mark" She groaned, she had wanted this for so long.  
"I'm here Alex" He murmured against her skin. Mark bit on her neck and sucked, after a few seconds he pulled away revealing the angry red mark on her neck. He rolled her over so she was now under him.  
"Do you want me to stop Alex?" He asked as she grabbed his shoulders.  
"N..No" She stuttered eagerly.  
He nodded and glanced down at her face, a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
"Your beautiful" he said with a smile. For once Alex knew Mark meant it after telling herself for many years he was teasing her. But right now she didn't care if he was. She needed him.  
Mark's hands pulled the shirt over her head and smiled wider at her breasts. This was what he needed. She was what he needed.  
He kissed over her breasts and then licked up her cleavage making her moan, grabbing his shoulders as her hips pressed against him.  
Mark took a nipple between his fingers, rolling it making her arch up even more.  
"You like that baby?" He asked kissing her once again.  
His fingers were replaced by his mouth, Alex let out a gasp when he bit down on it gently. After teasing her he gave the other nipple the same attention, teasing the hardened nub with his tongue. Alex couldn't take much more of this. She needed him inside her right now.

Mark kissed a path down to her bottoms, pulling them off gently. He ran his finger around the edge of her panties before letting one finger slip in, finding its way to her wet center. Alex moaned as her body shivered in anticipation.  
"M..Mark" Alex groaned, moving up and down on his finger. Mark licked his lips and pulled off the panties with one move.  
"What do yer want Alex?" Mark asked raising his eyebrows quizzingly running his fingers up and down her clit finding the spot making her hips buck. Mark replaced his finger with his tongue running it up and down like his finger had previously been doing.  
"Mark!" Alex groaned louder this time as his tongue teased.  
Mark steadied her hips as his tongue thrusted in and out of her making her squeal in delight.  
She gave a scream of anticipation as her juices ran against his tongue. He gathered them up softly making sure he didn't miss one drop. Alex steadied herself before pulling at the waistband of his sweatpants. She growled pulling them down releasing his cock. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was huge, Mark laughed at Alex's expression.  
"You ok baby?" He asked  
Alex pulled herself out of it and ran her tongue over her lips nodding "Oh I'm great Mark"

She lowered his boxers watching his member spring free and smiled to herself. Alex took it in her mouth surprising Mark. He let out a groan as he felt her tongue run over the head. His hands took her head as he thrusted in and out of her mouth. Alex's tongue swirled around the tip making Mark let out a restrained moan.  
"Alex!" Mark called as she did it repeatedly.  
Alex would of smiled if she wasn't preoccupied. Her hand stroked his balls roughly making Mark call her name in excitement even more.  
"Alex I'm gonna cum" Mark mentioned breathlessly.  
Mark tilted his head back and groaned as he came in her mouth. She swallowed and pulled away with a smile. Mark growled and pushed her back on the bed before kissing her roughly.

"Shawn did you hear that?"

"Shit!" Alex hissed quietly. Mark's expression etched into anger as he pulled away from her grasp.

"Go back to sleep honey I'm need some coffee. Can't get used to the times" Shawn yawned walking along the hall.  
Mark pulled his boxers back on and sat on the edge of the bed. It took a few moments to sink in, he had took advantage of Alex. He hadn't even told her what he felt instead his dick got the best of him.  
Alex noticed Mark's expression change and ran her hands over his arms.  
"You ok Mark?" Alex asked concerned. "You regret it don't you?"  
Mark sighed and ran his hands over his head before taking Alex's hand.  
"Yeah and no. I regret rushing into it without us knowin everything. But I don't regret doing it with you"  
Mark gave her a small smile and she nodded in agreement. She leant in giving him a small kiss on the lips.  
"I better go. Goodnight Al" He said pulling his sweats back on and heading for the door.  
"Goodnight Mark" Alex said with a smile.

Once he had gone she groaned in despair. Now she was as horny as ever. It was just gonna have to wait until the right time. Alex fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming about what had happened a few moments ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter. I can see it now, Michelle finding out..Or will she?**

**

* * *

**

Alex walked downstairs the next morning at 1pm. She had been awake for a few hours before but she was trying to figure out what she would say exactly to Mark. She peeked around the doorway and only seen Shawn and Rebecca, thankfully.  
"Hey guys" Alex said walking into the room, sitting down in the one seater.  
"Heya hunny" They both replied, obviously waiting for a noise.

_Crash, smash, bang.  
_Alex jumped out of her skin from the noises coming from above. Shawn cringed whereas Rebecca looked rather annoyed.  
"What the hell is going on up there?" Alex asked to her dad sighing. Rebecca threw down the cloth she had been polishing with and cursed under her breath before storming into the kitchen.  
"I'm suprised you haven't heard it. Mark annoyed Michelle this morning and `went to clear his head'. Michelle is angry as you can tell" Shawn said shrugging. Alex bit her bottom lip and gave a nod. Rebecca stormed back in wiggling a finger at Shawn.  
"If she has broken one single thing it's on your head" She said with eyes of fury. Alex knew just how much time her mom made everyday to make the house look perfect. It was her little hobby, she guessed.  
"I could go ta-" Her sentence was cut off by the roar of the car from out front. Shawn headed outside and Alex could only watch from the window. There was a lot of pointing at each other and then some yelling. It ended with Shawn patting Mark on the shoulder and they walked back in.

They both walked back into the house. Shawn walked into the front room whereas Mark headed upstairs. Alex practically ran over to Shawn and urged him to tell her what was happening. Shawn raised a quizzing eyebrow but continued to explain.  
"Mark is in love with another woman at least that's what he said" Shawn said rubbing his unshaved stubble.

Alex nodded and sat back in the chair, hugging her knees. She was trying to figure out who he was in love with and if it was her. But she couldn't get her hopes up as it probably wasn't. Maybe he wanted to give it another go with Sara? A million thoughts ran through her head yet she couldn't make a good conclusion.  
She heard more shouting and screaming and looked at her dad for help.  
"Anyone for a long car drive?" Shawn asked quickly. Alex nodded and looked at her mom.  
"But I don't want them to wreck anything" She said worriedly.  
"They won't babe. Mark won't let her c'mon let's go" Shawn said grabbing her hand and pulled her outside.

* * *

Mark sat on the edge of the bed sighing. He felt bad for this happening in Shawn's house. But he couldn't deal with her and her advances anymore! He watched the car pull up outside the house and looked around the room muttering "Shit". It was a mess, some of his clothes were ripped, drawers were hanging out and there was broken closet door along with some shelves which Michelle had tried to hit him with. She was now gone, along with all of her crap apparently going to call Glen to knock some sense into him. Heck Glen didn't even like her.

Alex headed upstairs laughing. It had started raining and Alex couldn't help but stand in the puddle right next to her dad. They had splashed each other with it repeatedly until the rain got heavier. She glanced at the slightly open door to Mark's room but ignored it. Instead she went into her room, stripping off and went into the add on bathroom for a shower.  
A few moments later Mark tapped softly on her door but got no response. He opened it and heard the shower drumming on the tiles next door. He edged the door open slightly, watching the woman he had seen naked the very night before. Mark wanted to go jump in there with her but controlled himself instead, shutting the door and storming back into his own room.

Alex got out the shower 20 minutes later getting dressed into some warmer clothes. She walked downstairs as usual and turned on the TV after seeing no-one else was around. She skipped through some channels before settling on an old christmas movie. Mark had followed Alex downstairs and just stood watching her for a few moments with a smile before coughing making his presence known.  
"Oh hey Mark" Alex said suprised he had came out of his room.  
"Can I watch it with ya?" Mark asked. Alex nodded sitting up so he could sit down. He sat down but laid her back down so she was lying on his lap.  
Alex sighed happily and continued to watch the movie.

They both sat in silence until Alex perked up.  
"Mark are you ok?" She asked looking at him.  
He looked at the concern and love in her eyes and smiled, taking her hand.  
"I'm just fine darlin" He replied.

Alex nodded settling back down. She was worried Mark had set his heart on Michelle. But she also felt guilty, it was her fault they had split up. If she wasn't so stupid to fall for him in the first place everything would be just fine!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for putting up wrong chapter. My internet is soo slow ¬¬  
Short sorry ! - Thanks for all the kind reviewers. Reviews are very appriciated**

* * *

_1 Week Later (3 Days Till Christmas) _

Alex looked around Wal-Mart trying to find everything Rebecca had wrote down on a list. It was just her and Mark that had been sent. Rebecca had forgotten how close Christmas was and needed last minute things. Mark had dissapeared to get Rebecca last minute stocking fillers for the kids whereas Alex had to find the specific marshmellow balls she needed to add to her cake. Alex had just been with Mark when she needed too. They had a football match with her siblings in the garden to which it ended with her falling ontop of Mark in hysterics. So maybe she was still in love with him, he was single and there was no law against it anymore.

Mark came over slipping a bunch of DVDs into the cart as Alex picked up the marshmellows. They picked up the remaining items then headed to the checkout. Mark picked up a new cereal that hit the shelves looking at it.  
"I don't see why kids are ravin for it" He said scratching his head while walking. Mark pushed past something and heard a scream, he spun around and held out his arms. He had knocked the ladder from underneath a shelf stacker. Mark looked down at the small looking brunette he had just caught, her face now flushed with red.  
"I'm s..so sorry" She stammered  
Mark smiled and set her down " Darlin it's my fault weren't watching where I was going"  
"It's ok" She said quietly flashing him her own smile, looking down.

Alex turned around realising Mark was no longer behind her. She walked back a few aisles to see him talking to a shop assistant. She figured about the cereal he was questioning, she pushed the cart to the side and waited.  
"Maybe I can repay ya. Maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow night?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow. He couldn't let this one get away. Alex's ears perked up and watched both of the figures in suprise. She blinked her eyes once more, hoping she would say no.  
The woman - which he had found out was called Jayne- blushed once more.  
"That would be very nice Mark. Thanks.." She took out a pen and took his hand scribbling a number on it. "Call me" She said a little more confident now  
Alex watched Mark smile and kiss her cheek. Before heading over to her.  
"I got one" Mark said with a smile. Alex looked at him angrily before shoving the cart straight into his waist before storming off.

Mark groaned as the cart hit him in the stomach, temporarily winding him.  
"Fuckin.. bitch" He croaked. He pulled himself together before storming out into the car park, Mark watched Alex clamber into the truck and ran over before she could drive off.

Alex turned on the ignition and pulled her seatbelt over her. She watched Mark bang on the hood of the truck telling her to open up.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you" Mark yelled banging the door. "Alex!"  
Mark watched her mouth "Fuck You" from the otherside of the window before stepping on the gas, speeding away from him.

* * *

Mark got home an hour later from walking all the way and slammed the front door shut. He seen Rebecca and Shawn were out with the kids and stormed up stairs. He was gonna kill that psycho bitch! Mark went over to the door and opened it. Alex was sat on the bed now looking up at him with bloodshot eyes from sobbing. All the anger Mark had built up all the way from walking drained. Instead sat down putting his arms around the sobbing woman.  
"You big stupid jerk" She choked.  
"What's made ya angry?" Mark asked  
"The way you think you can go round flirting with women catching cell numbers going on dates when theres one woman who you don't even notice you dumb fuck!" She cried  
"I don't get you Alex" Mark hushed. Alex screamed into his chest and stood up pushing him down. She climbed ontop of him, banging her fist on his chest.  
"You womanizers! You don't even realise when a stupid stupid! woman is crying for you love and attention!"  
"Alex what are you screaming about?" Mark asked once more, ignoring the fact she was straddling him.  
"I fucking love you! You big fat jerk!"

1 Week Later (3 Days Till Christmas)

Alex looked around Wal-Mart trying to find everything Rebecca had wrote down on a list. It was just her and Mark that had been sent. Rebecca had forgotten how close Christmas was and needed last minute things. Mark had dissapeared to get Rebecca last minute stocking fillers for the kids whereas Alex had to find the specific marshmellow balls she needed to add to her cake. Alex had just been with Mark when she needed too. They had a football match with her siblings in the garden to which it ended with her falling ontop of Mark in hysterics. So maybe she was still in love with him, he was single and there was no law against it anymore.

Mark came over slipping a bunch of DVDs into the cart as Alex picked up the marshmellows. They picked up the remaining items then headed to the checkout. Mark picked up a new cereal that hit the shelves looking at it.  
"I don't see why kids are ravin for it" He said scratching his head while walking. Mark pushed past something and heard a scream, he spun around and held out his arms. He had knocked the ladder from underneath a shelf stacker. Mark looked down at the small looking brunette he had just caught, her face now flushed with red.  
"I'm s..so sorry" She stammered  
Mark smiled and set her down " Darlin it's my fault weren't watching where I was going"  
"It's ok" She said quietly flashing him her own smile, looking down.

Alex turned around realising Mark was no longer behind her. She walked back a few aisles to see him talking to a shop assistant. She figured about the cereal he was questioning, she pushed the cart to the side and waited.  
"Maybe I can repay ya. Maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow night?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow. He couldn't let this one get away. Alex's ears perked up and watched both of the figures in suprise. She blinked her eyes once more, hoping she would say no.  
The woman - which he had found out was called Jayne- blushed once more.  
"That would be very nice Mark. Thanks.." She took out a pen and took his hand scribbling a number on it. "Call me" She said a little more confident now  
Alex watched Mark smile and kiss her cheek. Before heading over to her.  
"I got one" Mark said with a smile. Alex looked at him angrily before shoving the cart straight into his waist before storming off.

Mark groaned as the cart hit him in the stomach, temporarily winding him.  
"Fuckin.. bitch" He croaked. He pulled himself together before storming out into the car park, Mark watched Alex clamber into the truck and ran over before she could drive off.

Alex turned on the ignition and pulled her seatbelt over her. She watched Mark bang on the hood of the truck telling her to open up.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you" Mark yelled banging the door. "Alex!"  
Mark watched her mouth "Fuck You" from the otherside of the window before stepping on the gas, speeding away from him.

* * *

Mark got home an hour later from walking all the way and slammed the front door shut. He seen Rebecca and Shawn were out with the kids and stormed up stairs. He was gonna kill that psycho bitch! Mark went over to the door and opened it. Alex was sat on the bed now looking up at him with bloodshot eyes from sobbing. All the anger Mark had built up all the way from walking drained. Instead sat down putting his arms around the sobbing woman.  
"You big stupid jerk" She choked.  
"What's made ya angry?" Mark asked  
"The way you think you can go round flirting with women catching cell numbers going on dates when theres one woman who you don't even notice you dumb fuck!" She cried  
"I don't get you Alex" Mark hushed. Alex screamed into his chest and stood up pushing him down. She climbed ontop of him, banging her fist on his chest.  
"You womanizers! You don't even realise when a stupid stupid! woman is crying for you love and attention!"  
"Alex what are you screaming about?" Mark asked once more, ignoring the fact she was straddling him.  
"I fucking love you! You big fat jerk!"


	13. Chapter 13

Alex waited for what seemed to be hours. Yet it was only a matter of seconds. The silence was killing her and she was tired of it. Mark felt the same, he knew that. She felt the same way as he did. Yet his words were inaudible, he was at a loss for words. Alex watched him about to say something but instead he sighed. Alex was so angry and upset she really didn't care if he spoke or not.  
"Do with it what you will" She said with narrowed eyes before walking out the room onto the landing. Mark watched her leave swiftly and growled, he was angry at himself more than anything else. He got up walking out the room and caught her around the waist, pushing her against the wall behind them. Alex widened her eyes, she expected him to wallow in self pity and yet here he was, staring her out with the hypnotic green eyes. Mark growled once more before roughly kissing her, so he couldn't speak but at least his actions were doing something. Alex moaned as he pressured the kiss more. After a few moments of hard kissing Mark softened his kisses, placing a few against her plump lips.  
Alex really didn't understand this man. First he was rough, pushing her around and now he was acting like she was the most fragile thing on the planet. But hey she liked them both..A lot.

Mark pulled away smiling as she gave a whimper of need. He looked down into her deep blue eyes that were trying to search his.  
"I don't.." Mark put a finger to her lips as a second of silenced past where he was debating on kissing her again.  
"Nothin to figure out. I love you Alex. I want to spend as much time as I can with you"  
Alex blushed and looked down.  
"Well I love you too Mark and well.. I wanna spend time too with you not me and..Uhh" She facepalmed herself at the 16 year old girl who had just decided to take over her body. Mark laughed and gave her another kiss.

They decided to go down and sit in the den that was in the basement as Mark wanted to watch the highlights of the previous basketball season. They sat on the black leather couch as Alex laid on his chest as he rested against the arm. They both watched the basketball game intently until Alex realised his stare was on her not the TV.  
"Mark.." She moaned not liking being in his main attention. She glanced up. "Stop looking at me like that"  
"Well I don't know darlin I've got a pretty damn fine excuse" Mark said with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
"Which is?"  
"Nothin much just recalling an event that happened earllier"  
Alex sat up and gave Mark the cutest face she could pull.  
"Now you love me so you don't want to umm.. Punish me for the cart incident"  
Mark laughed and shook his head  
"Your not getting out of it. Now I'm stuck between two.."  
"Which are?"  
"Giving you a good spanking.." Mark said to which Alex blushed and shook her head. Mark leaned in closer to her ear with a smirk "Or screw the hell outta ya"  
"Second, pick the second one!" Alex urged. She had been waiting for that for too long. Other women may have slapped a guy for that remark but hell Alex found it sexy.  
Mark scratched his goatee and smiled, flipping her over his knee.  
"Mark wait you don't wanna do this!" Alex cried, she only had a pair of very thin shorts on which she wore for night and some panties. Mark peeled off the shorts and smiled at the thin black lace panties she had on.  
"Mark you are so gonna be dead when.." Alex huffed but was cut off with a loud smack against her butt. "Owwww..Mother"  
"Curse and it's gonna get worse girl" Mark warned bringing his hand down again.

Two more slaps and Mark grinned at the silent Alex.  
"Finished?" Alex asked with a croak. She felt his big hand rub the spot he hit repeatedly, gently smoothing it over.  
"You plannin on trying to run me over with shoppin carts?" Mark asked  
Alex bit her lip and shook her head, pulling her shorts back up. She cursed under her breath and sat down the other end of the couch, with her arms folded. Mark stiffled a laugh and pulled her onto his lap."Alex.." He took her chin gently and brought her to look at him. "You be good to me baby and I'll be good to you"  
Alex tried to hide the fact that she wasn't annoyed with the spanking she was annoyed at getting turned on by it.  
Mark kissed her softly, his tongue swooping in for the kill. Alex moaned and pressed herself against him his hand edged up her shirt about to unclasp her bra when they heard their names being called.  
Alex groaned, putting her head on Mark's shoulder before moving off his lap. Mark caught her wrist before they headed back upstairs, he pulled her into a slow kiss and pulled back putting his forehead against hers.  
"I love you" He whispered, hating the fact that once they went back upstairs nothing had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex walked up sighing. She didn't like hiding anything but she could just imagine the anger etched on her dad's face if he knew. She got into the kitchen where the source of talking was coming from and sat on one of the bar stools.  
"How was last minute shopping?" Alex asked Rebecca  
"Not fun. You know how your dad is" Rebecca said rolling her eyes as she unloaded things into the fridge "But we did bump into someone who's been asking about you"  
"Ooh who's that then?" Alex asked taking a sip of water  
"Frankie"  
Alex choked on her water and after a few minutes managed to get herself together.  
"Frankie?"  
"Yeah what happened between you two? One minute your together the next..I don't know. Kids"  
"Wasn't working" Alex said glaring at nothing in particular.  
"Well we were thinking of inviting him round but your dad decided against it"

* * *

_Christmas Day_Alex was always a kid on Christmas day. No matter how old she still got excited, couldn't sleep and got up at the earliest point of Christmas morning. She could hear Cheynne and Cameron skuttle about outside her bedroom and run into Rebecca and Shawn's. Alex glanced at the clock which read _6:25 am_. She knew Mark wouldn't be up until at least 9:45. She growled and opened her door, and carefully went into Mark's room hoping nobody seen her. She closed the door and turned around, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the naked giant, the sheets only covering his midsection. Alex smiled and crawled onto the bed and onto him just watching his expressions for a few moments. Her fingers subconciously traced the tattoos that ran across his ripped biceps. The man was a god. She leant down kissing and nipping at his lips laughing when he moaned. Mark opened one eye to see Alex ontop of him, she didn't notice this to his advantage. He rolled over taking Alex with him, proceeding to tickle her senseless.  
"You think it's nice creeping up on a sleepin man?" Mark asked watching her squirm away from his prying fingers.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She gasped as her sides ached, she recovered and smiled, kissing him. "Morning baby"  
"Mmm what a nice mornin it is" He said kissing her once more. "Wait..." Mark pulled away from her and she bit her lip hoping he wasn't looking there.  
"Half six in the mornin!" Mark roared. Alex rolled him onto his back and straddled him.  
"Hush and I will make it worth your while"  
"How you plannin on doing that?" Mark quizzed with a smile.

Alex slid down the entire length of his body before taking his member. She gave Mark a smirk as he craned his neck to see. Alex took it in her mouth and Mark about came off the bed. She licked and sucked enjoying being in control, hearing Mark call her name. Mark was trying to be quiet but boy it was hard when you had your dick in a chicks mouth.  
Her tongue slid against the head repeatedly as he arched his hips, Mark's hands pressed on the back of her neck as he groaned. He released in her mouth and she smiled, gathering it all up.  
"So maybe it kinda backfired on me" Alex mentioned to which she heard Shawn and Rebecca talking about what the noise they heard was.

They all sat in the den picking presents up from the tree. Cheynne had got her new Princess Pony which was basically a giant pony you could sit on and it makes noises. Cameron got a new bike from them all. Cheynne gave Alex her present from the family and opened it. It was a gold necklace saying Daughter and a braclet with Sister on. She hugged Cheynne, Cameron Rebecca and Shawn before putting them on.  
"This is from us and the kids" Shawn said to Mark bringing in a crate of beer with a present ontop. Mark thanked them and opened the present which was a long leather jacket to add to his collection.  
"There was really no.." Mark was cut off by Shawn's stare "Thanks buddy" Mark said hugging everyone.

After all the presents were finished being opened Rebecca told everyone that the kitchen was off limits and locked herself in to prepare the turkey. Shawn went outside with Cheynne and Cameron to play with their presents and Mark looked at Alex.  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Mark asked Alex who looked away from the window. She smiled and nodded "Sure"


	15. Chapter 15

"I think we should tell them tonight Alex. I can't keep sneaking around but I don't wanna spend nights without you darlin" Mark mentioned as they walked back to the house. Their walk had lasted 20 minutes of them discussing hiding everything.  
"I will figure something out Mark. I promise" Alex said smiling. She brought his head down so she could kiss him, passion running throughout her body. Mark kissed back ready to get intimate when something collided with his leg. He looked down to see Cheynne hugging it.  
"Hey princess" Mark said picking her up. She hugged his neck tightly and Alex smiled. He was great with kids  
"Mwark" Cheynne smiled and poked him in the chest.

* * *

Alex sat next to Mark as they all ate the turkey Rebecca had spent hours cooking. It was a perfect christmas for her, but she wasn't sure of what was gonna happen when it ended and she had to go back to her job. Mark and Alex pulled a christmas cracker and without a bang it snapped. Alex unfolded the paper hat and put it on Mark with a laugh. Everyone was having a great laugh, Alex hadn't felt this happy in a long time.  
"Kissy kissy!" Cheynne said with a giggle. She constantly told Shawn and Rebecca to do this as it made her giggle.  
"Okay hunny" Shawn said laughing at Cheynne and giving Rebecca a peck.  
"No!" Cheynne said annoyed then pointed to Alex "Kissy kissy!"  
Alex's eyes widened and she calmed down, maybe it was just a coincidence.  
"Cheynne" Alex warned yet Shawn didnt look totally convinced.  
"Awex Kisssy Unk Mark!" Cheynne said now very annoyed pointing to Mark and Alex.  
"No Cheynne" Alex said looking down.  
"Like earlier!" Cameron said with a smile.  
"Earlier?" Shawn said looking at Alex with narrowed eyes. "What happened earlier Alex?"  
"Shawn let it go" Rebecca said worriedly, she had never seen him like this.  
"Yeah Shaw-"  
"No Mark" Shawn growled. "Kids go play with your toys"  
To which Cheynne and Cameron scurried off.  
"Me and Mark shared a friendly kiss that was it dad I swear"  
Shawn shook his head and looked at Mark.  
"Tell me your not dating my daughter" Shawn questioned Mark. The silence passed as Mark bowed his head. Shawn banged his fist down on the table making Rebecca and Alex jump.  
"She is not a whore you can screw around!"  
"I am not screwing her around Shawn" Mark said with equal anger standing up now.  
"I know what your like Mark. She is my flesh and blood my little girl and your just some...Sicko"  
Mark grabbed Shawn pressing him against the wall.  
"Mark! Mark let him go" Alex urged trying to grab Mark unsuccessfully.  
"Go on do it" Shawn croaked out. Mark gritted his teeth adding more pressure onto Shawn's throat before letting him drop. Shawn quickly tackled Mark to the floor and Rebecca pulled at Shawn trying to stop him flying fists at Mark. Alex and Rebecca seperated the two men trying to keep them under control.  
"How long Alex how fucking long?" Shawn yelled  
"Since I was 15 dad! I have loved him for 5 years dad. 5 very long years" Alex said angrily.  
"Love? You love him?" Shawn said in a suprised tone.  
"She ain't a ringrat Shawn. I respect and.. I love Alex I wouldn't do anythin to hurt her" Mark said  
Shawn shrugged off Rebecca and grabbed his keys from his pocket before walking out. Rebecca could only shake her head at Mark and Alex.

For what seemed to be hours Shawn never made it home that night. He called Rebecca telling her he was at a motel. Alex felt very guilt ridden as did Mark. In fact she had barely spoken a single word to him. She couldn't help but think this was all her fault.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness!_


	16. Chapter 16

Alex heard light tapping on her door and someone behind it sighing, calling her name. She opened her eyes, rubbing out the blurry images. She had spent most of the night worrying about her dad. She didn't want him to get so worked up about it afterall she was old enough to make her own decisions.  
"Come in" She said mid yawn. The door opened and Shawn walked in, sitting on her bed.  
"Still sleeping in huh?" He asked with a glint of humour. Alex looked at her clock which read 12:00pm.  
She nodded and Shawn took her hand.  
"I'm sorry. It's hard to believe, never in a million y..Are you sure your happy with him?" Shawn asked  
"More than happy dad" She said with a small smile.  
"Well if your happy, I'm happy. But if he screws up I'll promise some music coming his way"  
Alex gave a laugh and Shawn playfully clipped her chin.

2 Years Later

Alex put her cell to her ear, rolling her eyes yet again at the mistakes from her business.  
"Listen Chesney you have been working for me for months now. And you still can't figure out the system? What is wrong with you?!" Alex felt like flapping her arms about in anger but to her dismay there were a lot of people around.  
"If you came back to work just for a little while I wouldn't need training" He moaned down the phone.  
"Chesney I made it clear to you that I would be taking time off. It's called the balance of family and work. Now I'm wandering through an airport. I will speak later" Alex hissed and closed her cell.

Alex looked around, keeping her temper in check. Which was kind of hard with all the pushing and shoving that was going on. She decided to stand against a wall and wait as she figured it was the best thing for her at this time. She heard a wolf whistle and growled. Alex turned around ready to bite someones head off but instead she smiled and ran over.  
"Johnny" Alex flung her arms around John and he smiled, dropping his luggage and picking her up.  
"I've missed you Lex. I seen you stressing, didn't we talk about this?" John said with a mock frown.  
"Yes John." She groaned then looked at him and smiled. "Your so damned cute"  
"I know I know" He said with a smile.

"Boy I know you ain't got yer hands all over my wife"  
Alex jumped down from John and ran at Mark. He picked her up with a laugh as she hugged onto him tight.  
"Do..You..Know..How..Much..I..Missed..You?!" Alex said between kisses.  
"I think I do now" Mark said with a laugh.  
"And now you say it back" Alex said with a frown. "I missed you Lex, a lot" John said leaning over smirking purposely bugging Mark.  
"I bet you did Johnny" Alex said with a wink.  
"Right enough, let's get to the car already" Mark growled but took the time to kiss Alex once more before putting her down.

John went ahead with his luggage walking out the airport as Mark walked behind to talk to Alex.  
"How have your matches been? I caught one. Um against Kurt Angle for your undisputed title?"  
"You don't have to watch them. Nothing interesting" Mark said.  
Alex froze with her hands on her hips before poking him sternly in the chest.  
"Listen here Mark William Calaway I will always, _always_ watch as many matches as I can. And plus Tia wanted to watch them too"  
"Where is Tia anyway?" Mark asked.  
"Great parenting skills Mark" Alex said with a laugh "She's with Tyson"  
"That little punk. I don't like him one bit. You sure bout leaving her with him?" Mark asked with a growl.  
"I think Tyson got that picture when you practically tore him apart. I don't know why you don't like him" Alex said as they got to the black car.

"Who we talking about?" John asked clambering in.  
Alex pulled her belt over her and put the keys in the ignition.  
"Tyson the local paperboy. But he won't be looking after her that much."  
"Nope I wanna spend time with my little niece" John said cheerfully.

On the way back Mark was in a real bad mood. He just didn't like that kid. Maybe it was from past experience. Like Sara, who slept with the pool boy. Maybe he was paranoid Alex would do the same. He wouldn't be able to take a blow like that again. Alex opened the door and walked into the kitchen.  
"Where's my little lady?" Alex said with a smile watching the toddler run over "There she is"  
Alex picked her up and smiled.  
"Papa?" The little girl asked hopefully.  
"I don't know is Papa here?" Alex said walking her upstairs and into the bedroom. She opened the door and Mark sat there on the bed sideways.  
"Daddy!" Tia cried reaching out to him.  
Mark broke off his thoughts to take his daughter from Alex. She was a little small for her age. She had auburn hair with lighter streaks of blonde in it, which could be seen when the sun reflected on it. Mark was completely devoted to his wife and daughter. What happened with Sara was in the past, he had to think about Tia now.  
Alex sighed, she hoped that would take him out of his awful mood. She walked into the guest bedroom to see John talking on his cell, what she pressumed to be his girlfriend.

Alex walked back downstairs where the 18 year old boy sat in the kitchen watching TV.  
"Hey Tyson" Alex said helping herself to some coffee.  
"Mrs Calaway." Tyson said with a smile.  
He was quite the looker for his age, he had dark brown hair which stood up in places, a nice tanned body and cute dimples like John. But he looked a lot like his father, Frankie. Thankfully Mark didn't know that she hired a guy who tried to rape her son. Her friend was his mom. She always seemed to like Frankie and now she guessed they were married.  
"Here's $30 and here's a $20 go splash out on something nice" She said with a smile "And no more Mrs Calaway, it's Alex kay?"  
"Thank you Alex, I can finally afford that car I've been wanting to buy."  
"It's no problem Frank..I mean Tyson" Alex said with a smile.  
Tyson laughed.  
"I look that much like him?" He asked before going.

Mark sat at the end of the stairs while John had Tia. So that punk had that trashy father. He knew Alex was trying to hide it.  
"Well let's just see bout that" He said with a growl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Short, sorry!**

"You hire a rapists son! What the hell am I meant to be doin exactly Alex?"

Alex rubbed her temples. This had been going on for an hour now. John had took Tia to the park thankfully. But she was stuck with Mark raging about Frankie and his son.  
"Mark would you just shut your trap for one second and let me speak!" Alex yelled trying but not exactly getting in his face. Mark narrowed his glare but sat down anyway.

"Tyson is a good kid. His dad his trash. I'm not gonna take it out on Tyson just cause his dad tried to rape me. It's in the past Mark, will you just accept that please?" Alex asked getting some Jack Daniels from the cupboard and poured Mark a shot. She did this everytime he got stressed, one shot would make things a little calmer. It's just the way it worked. She handed him the glass. He looked at her with pityful eyes and drank the liquid, ignoring the burn down the back of his throat.  
"I'll give him one chance. That's it" Mark said with a growl but then it turned into a playful grin. "Now make it up to me"  
Alex smiled and settled herself inbetween his legs as he sat on the barstool.  
"Dirty old man" She muttered kissing him gently. He smacked her ass gently and smirked kissing her deeply.

He ran a hand through her hair as the other ran gently across her lower back. His hand reached down into her jeans further more. It was his routine. He always made sure he knew exactly what she was wearing down there but before he could reach his destination he felt something else on her back. He withdrew from the kiss and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well I thought I might you know get something done"  
She pulled down her jeans revealing the tattoo on her back. It was a winged heart and over the top of it was "Mark".  
"And I got one on my ankle. It says Tia" She said as Mark ran his hands over the tattoo. Her breath caught in her throat and she could have laughed. After a few years the man could touch her and still turn her on.  
"Darlin it's beautiful. Thank you" He said turning her around for a kiss.

John walked in and covered Tia's eyes.  
"Didn't know we were interrupting" John said huffed. Mark and Alex gave a laugh as she pulled her jeans back up. "I was showing him my tattoo is all"  
"Oh I knew that" John said with a grin and put Tia down.  
Alex gave Tia a smile before watching Mark take Tia into the other room. John looked at Alex before giving her a brief hug.  
"You two ok now?"  
Alex smiled and nodded.  
"We sure are"

* * *

The cartoons finished and Alex looked at Tia, who had fallen asleep on Mark's lap. John had gone out for a night on the town, even though he protested about it, Alex knew he should spend some time having fun while he could.  
Mark came back down from putting Tia to bed and sat on the black leather couch with an exhale. He picked up the remote and put on some Basketball. Alex rolled her eyes, and leant over grabbing her laptop, might aswell see how the work was going since Mark was making no action to show he wanted any of her attention.  
There was a long lengthy silence between the two until Mark gave a low hiss at the TV. Alex looked up and watched a new ad with Mark's ex Sara on. Alex shook her head and englufed herself in her work.  
An hour and a half later the playoffs and interviews had finished, yet Alex was still working. Mark sighed and looked at the time.  
"She's married now with 2 kids" Mark said out of nowhere.  
Alex gave a grunt while looking at her sales figures.  
"I want a divorce" Mark said with a weak grin.  
"Oh right yeah"  
"Me and your dad have been cheating on you and your mom"  
"Sounds good"

"Right that's it missy" Mark grabbed the laptop and closed it. Alex was about to refuse but instead Mark pressed his lips against hers. She put her hands on his neck, pushing him closer. She nipped at his lips gently before his tongue clashed against her own. If she had any doubts about Mark, one kiss was all it took to blow them away.  
They pulled apart and Mark curled a strand of hair around his finger.  
"I missed you, so much" Alex said with adoring eyes.  
"I love you" Mark mentioned.  
Alex smiled and gave him a small peck.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex looked at Mark fast asleep and quickly pulled her jeans on and a t-shirt. She needed to be quick if she was going to do it.  
She grabbed her keys after pulling on her shoes and ran down the stairs. She locked the front door and got into her car. Alex could only hope Mark didn't find out.

The drive itself took an hour until she pulled into the drive of a big house. The sky breaking behind it into morning. She knocked on the door and watched as the man opened it.  
"Found time?" The man asked with a smile.  
"Yeah but we gotta be quick" Alex said walking into the house.  
"Mark? Hm okay then, let's do this"

* * *

John yawned as he pressed the ok button on the blender as he held down the lid. It was a hard party he had last night at a club with two friends of his brother, Matt. They had found a couple of chicks, who also liked to party as much as he did.  
"Morning" John yawned as Mark walked into the kitchen.  
"Thought you were Alex" Mark said rubbing his eyes.  
"Can't get used to the sleeping difference? Me neither" John said before drinking his blended protein shake.

Mark made himself some coffee with a weak attempt of waking himself up.  
"So where is Alex?" John asked sitting opposite Mark. Mark shrugged "Probably something to do with work"  
"Who goes to work at.. 6:30 in the morning?"  
"Good point" Mark said with a frown. "Maybe she's working out?"  
"When she has a gym in her basement?" John quizzed "Maybe she's having..fun" John said with a mock punch to Mark's arm. The glare John recieved was not worth the comment.  
"I doubt it anyway" John said with a gulp "She's probably shopping or something"  
Mark continued to look at John before picking up the phone hastily.

"Dude I was joking" John said but to Mark he didn't hear anything but his own thoughts. Mark hit the speaker on the machine and waited.  
_"Hi this is Alex, Can't get to my cell right now. Call later"  
_

"Maybe she just missed it" John said reassuringly.  
Mark looked at ohn in denial but went back upstairs anyway. John sat down looking at the phone with a sigh.  
"Lex you better get your ass back here, fast"_

* * *

_

"I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said waving before getting in her car.  
She turned on the radio and sighed "Whatta workout". The clock read 9:00am. She would get home and wake Mark and John up as if nothing happened. It was all figured out.

Alex opened the front door to see John playing with Tia.  
`Hopefully Mark ain't up' Alex prayed in her head._  
_"Girl your in trouble" John said with a tut.  
Alex glared at John and picked Tia up. "Mark ain't my daddy John. I think he forgets"_  
_"Momma" Tia said with a clap. Alex smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"What do you want baby?" Alex asked.  
"Won" Tia said with a frown.  
"Just like your daddy" Alex said with a sigh before giving her back to John.

-

"Where you goin?" Mark asked with a frown.  
"On my way for a shower, sorry am I not allowed to do that?" Alex mentioned.  
Mark outmatched her glare with his own piercing one. He sat back in his office chair continue to glare through the silence.  
"Where have ya been? I wake up an your gone"  
"So?"  
"So do you know what I've been thinkin Al, do ya?" Mark said annoyed  
"Not really" Alex said with a shrug. "Anyway going for a shower"  
"Not till you tell me where you've been"  
"Uhm..Nope" Alex said with a smile and walked off.


	19. Chapter 19

**The times/dates/matches are going to be different in this story from actual events. Just follow me ;)  


* * *

**  
"Problems at home?"  
Alex nodded at the man who stood in the door crack. He opened the door wider for her to come in. It was true, Mark was ignoring her, then it got too much for him and he went back to work. She could tell this was affecting him.

-  
"You got the popcorn?" John asked as Tia cuddled into him.  
"No ew, popcorns gross. I got chocolate instead though" Alex said with a smile. She sat down on the sofa watching WrestleMania 18 be introduced.  
They watched the matches intently before Kane was introduced.  
"Glen" Tia said and Alex smiled.  
"I never liked that Kurt Angle" Alex said to John.

"1,2,3" The ref counted.  
"Oh Glen did not look happy about that" Alex cringed. Howard Finkel announced Mark as the picture of him and Ric was shown. "Was Mark torturing David Flair really necessary?"  
"Storyline says so" John said with a shrug.  
"Daddy!"  
Alex sighed and watched Mark zoom his way down to the ring. She knew Mark wouldn't let something minor between him and her affect his wrestling would it? She watched as Ric lunged at him over the commentary table. "Come on Mark" She whispered. She watched as he threw Ric into a ringpost and jumped. She watched him get Ric ready for an oldschoo and noticed something was wrong. Normally in big event matches Mark would obviously be angry but tune it towards his opponent but instead he was unleashing everything had on Ric, having a go at the crowd.  
"..piece of sh-"  
Ric pulled Mark off the ropes and over him.  
"Was Mark meant to say that?" Alex urged John to which he shook his head.

Mark needed to get his head sorted.

-  
It had been a 2 hour long flight but now they were there. Alex looked at Shawn and he nodded patting his daughter on the shoulder.  
"Now you sure Tia's gonna be ok here?" Alex asked  
"she's gonna be find, she's got me and John, don't worry" Shawn said with a smile.  
"Ok..Do I look ok? I'm gonna screw it up I know I am" Alex worried.  
"Alex, your the daughter of HBK your gonna do fine" John said with a wink.

"Your on in 5 Mrs Calaway"  
"Wish me luck" Alex said before going to the gorilla position. She waited until she heard "Take A Wa;k" by Mr Big and headed out to the ring.

The red lights beamed against her, showing off her black and red striped sleeveless vest with a leather jacket over it. She had big black slick boots on that went up to her knee over a pair of black jeans. She wasn't here to wrestle..Yet. Just to put the big dog in his position. She looked around with a smile and finally understood what her dad always told her about the atmosphere being out there created.

She walked down to the ring and climbed through the middle ropes and walked around the canvas, looking at the crowd. They didn't know who she was but the entrance made them wild. The music faded and she smiled grabbing the mic.  
"My name is Syn. The daughter of Shawn Michaels and the bitch of the big dogs yard." As soon as she mentioned daughter of Shawn Michaels the crowd went even more wild.  
"But The Undertaker has forgotten how much he needs me and prehaps needs to take a look around and see what's missing. But it's a little too late. See I have someone else to treat me as I please. He's big, he's sexy.."

As the crowd expected Kevin to come out, Mark did instead. She had forgotten how much impact Mark had on her dressed up as Big Evil. He rode down, staring at me all the way. He came into the ring and took a hold of her wrist gently.  
"I always told you that this isn't a place for you"  
"Well let me prove myself, then we'll see" Alex said with a smile before walking away.


	20. Chapter 20

**So in this chapter I'm bringing Tara back to life and adding Rachel Knight into the equation. I mean we can't have Glen getting lonely can we ? :)

* * *

**  
"I thought I made it clear I didn't like you being on the road with me" Mark growled as they walked to their hotel room. Alex sighed, there was no winning with Mark. No winning at all. Randy was down the corridor and noticed Mark and Alex headed towards him.  
"Good match tonight Alex" Randy mentioned with a wink.  
"Thanks Randy. Glad someone likes it" Alex hinted as she swiped the card into the lock of the door. As Alex went in, Randy watched Mark narrow his eyes at him over his shoulder. Randy huffed, he didn't know what the deadmans problem was but again he didn't care.

"Where's Tia?" Mark asked throwing his jacket onto the couch.  
"With dad, cause you know..He wanted us to CELEBRATE" Alex yelled as she went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Mark gave the couch a kick and a growl before holding the bridge of his nose.  
"Alex I'm gonna give you some time to think about your actions" Mark said managing his tone.  
Mark heard Alex before he seen her, Alex opened the door with a bang and shoved Mark back a step.  
"I don't need time to think about anything. Mark Calaway your ungrateful and self centered"  
"And your just a loud bitch" Mark yelled back.

"I don't need you here or your shit" Mark said quieter before storming out.

* * *

"So do you come here often?" Glen asked the woman sat next to him at the bar. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by "Move woman, Glen!". The woman scurried away as Mark sat in her place. Glen sighed, well there went his fun for tonight.  
"Aren't you meant to be having a rendezvous with Mrs Undertaker?"  
Mark grunted before ordering what would be a long list of Jack and cokes.  
Glen bowed his head, this was gonna be a long night.

Alex sighed her head hitting the pillow underneath her. She had just gotten off the phone with her dad after he let her have a conversation with Tia. She missed Mark but he couldn't keep being an asshole towards her, when he learnt that the better off the two of them would be._  
_Her mind drifted off back to the fun times they used to have, the little sex games they used to play. The danger of getting caught or seen was just adding to the excitement._  
_

_Alex "Mark you are joking right? This is.."_  
_"Vince's office. On the highest floor" Mark said with a laugh looking at Alex's less than amused face._  
_He kissed her softly and stroked some of her hair._

_"Alex I know you, yer like danger. Risks."_  
_Alex shivered at the thought of them getting caught and felt herself becoming extremely hot. She looked up at Mark with a mischeivious grin. "Your on"_

_They ignored the phone calls and the voicemails left on Vince's phone. The noises were soon drowned out by the screams and the groans from Alex and Mark. But they weren't on his desk, not on his couch, not even on the floor. No, to add more risk to it Alex was beant over, hands against the window with Mark pummelling into her._  
_The windows were open and the street noise was drowned out aswell._

_And then there was the two blurred figures talking behind the glass door._

_"Why of course Shawn, lets discuss this in my office" The unholy voice of Vince McMahon was heard.  
_

Alex laughed out loud at the the thought. They had grabbed their things and hid in Vince's filing cupboard just as the door opened. Thankfully no-one ever found out. The door opened making Alex jump. Mark clambered in and Alex pulled a face, he reeked of alcohol.  
Alex schooched away from him as he sat on the bed.  
"Love me woman" Mark growled.  
"No. You stink"  
Mark grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I said now" He said roughly kissing struggled against him but managed to push him off. "Yer damn woman, complain when I ain't here an when I am yer push me away" Mark grumbled pulling at his clothes.  
As soft snoring came from Mark's side, Alex tried to hold back her tears. He was right, she was always pushing him away when he was around. But he didn't exactly help. She was loosing her husband, fast and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Alex woke up to the hotel room empty. Mark had packed his stuff and already headed to the airport by the looks of it. The door banged loudly and she opened it to Tara. Being the deliquent that she was, Kevin had taken her in and tried to tame her but instead they fell in love.

"Tara what are you-?"  
"Get dressed" Tara said walking in without a care. She flipped her jet black hair over her shoulder and slumped on the couch.  
"Go Alex" Tara warned. Alex rolled her eyes and procceeded to pack her stuff up. An hour later she had completely finished, Tara was stood by the door waiting for her while lighting up a cigarette.  
"Want one?" Tara offered. Alex had started and stopped a while ago, Mark always telling her it was a bad habit. She glared at the cigarette as if it was Mark and nodded.

Mark boarded the plane looking out for Alex. When he woke up this morning, he was pissed. And that was almost an understatement. Not at Alex but at himself, he remembered grabbing Alex and moaning to Glen.  
But if Alex wanted him as much as she used to say she did, well she was gonna have to show him. If she was so in love with him, she needed to show it.  
"Glen I'll sit by you" Mark grumbled.  
"No can do my friend. New diva" Glen said with a smile. "There she is"  
A woman boarded the plane while talking to Victoria, she had longish dark red curls with a black under layer. She wore a tight red top and some low jeans making a gap where you could see her pierced bellybutton. She looked over at Glen and waved with a small smile.  
"What's her name?" Mark said with a smirk of his own.  
"Rachel Knight. Also known as `Halo'" Glen said with a smile.

"Hey again Glen" She said with a smile. She was small but her boots gave her a bit of height.  
"Hey baby, wanna come sit with me?" He asked.  
"Sure thing" Rachel said putting her luggage in the overhead compartment.  
"Mark this is Rachel, Rach this is Mark"  
Mark offered her a hand and she shook it with a nod.  
"Nice to meet you Rachel"  
"Your Alex's husband right? Nice to meet you too" She said sitting down. Mark frowned and sat on the side of the arm of her chair.  
"How do you know that?" Mark asked.  
"I trained with her and Tara, Three Muskateers we are" Rachel said with a laugh.

Alex looked at Mark talking to Rachel and growled clenching her teeth together.  
"Don't worry Alex, Rach knows her boundries." Tara comforted.  
"I know" Alex said with a sigh. She was resorting to growling at one of her close friends. What was wrong with her?  
"Anyway she seems cushdy with Glen there" Tara said with a laugh.  
"That is also very true." Alex said then headed over to her and Mark's seats.

Mark sat down next to Alex and glanced at her. She took his breath away, he admitted. No matter what she wore, he would always be attracted to her.  
"Mark I'm sorry I keep pushing you away. I love you" Alex apologized. Alex looked into his eyes, a mist of sorrow clouded the emeralds but was soon washed away. Mark took her hand and kissed it.  
"I just wanted to know that Al. Don't worry I'm gonna make sure you never forget it" He said with a grin.

Alex laughed, how could she?


	21. Chapter 21

"So I'm gonna be coming down to the ring with Kevin all flirty like and then Tar your gonna come hit me with your title that it sorted?" Alex asked as they all sat in Alex and Mark's hotel room discussing tomorrow nights show plan.  
"Basically, then Mark is gonna lay a beating on Kevin himself" Glen mentioned.  
"Well now that's been sorted in..10 minutes. It's Tuesday night Big Daddy, you know what that means" tara said with a smirk kissing Kevin lightly and all the guys groaned. Rachel caught Tara's eye and laughed.  
"What happens Tuesdays?" Alex asked Tara.  
"Well Tuesday night is movie night. We all get together and pick a movie. This week it's the girls turn"  
"And that means some chick flick shit" Mark said with a groan.  
"Mark" Alex warned sternly. Mark cussed himself realising he had Tia on his lap. "What time is it?"  
"8:30pm" Tara said.  
"All right little miss time for bed" Mark said picking Tia up.  
"Noooo" She cried as she left her toys behind. "Say goodnight to Uncle Kevin and Aunty Tara"  
Tia leant over Mark's big arm reaching for Kevin.  
"Goodnight sweet thing" Kevin said giving her a kiss and Tara did the same.  
"Gen" She called reaching for him. Glen stood up and took her from Mark, holding her clsoe and she tugged on his curls with a giggle. She was passed to Rachel, who smiled brightly.  
"Goodnight chick" She said with a small wave.  
"It's like pass the parcel" Alex said with a laugh as she picked up Tia.  
"Mama no bed" Tia pleaded with her big blue eyes. Alex shook her head "Come on baby if you go to sleep then maybe ice cream tomorrow".

* * *

"What have we picked?" Mark asked pulling Alex onto his lap. She snuggled into him close and let out a happy sigh. She couldn't get over how much she loved him. He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Rachel stay over there while me and Tara discuss" Alex said as her and Tara huddled. They had been planning on hooking her and Glen up all day and this was the perfect oppotunity.  
"We've picked.. House Of Wax"  
"yess" Mark said as he and Kevin hi-fived.  
"Guys you know that film creeps me out" Rachel said with a pout.  
"Well I don't know, maybe..Glen could be your teddy bear" Tara said with a giggle. Glen turned bright red whereas Rachel was dead serious. "Would you mind? I hate these films".  
"Um no, not at all" Glen said patting his lap.  
Rachel climbed onto him and realised how comfy his lap actually was.  
"Thanks" She said smiling kissing his cheek.

As the movie went on Alex and Mark shared small kisses and laughed at the unfortunate kids getting hurt. That was one thing they shared, they found movies like this hilarious.  
"Hey Mark" Alex whispered. He looked at her and she smiled. "I love you"  
He smiled and kissed her gently with so much passion "I love you too"

Rachel clung to Glen as the dude got his ankle snipped and closed her eyes. Glen, without hesitation held her closer to him and rubbed her back gently.  
"Don't worry baby it's a movie" He soothed.

"We're off" Kevin said picking up the sleeping Tara with a smile.  
"Okay I'll see you in the morning" Alex said to Kevin giving him a hug.  
"Yeah me too" Rachel said with a yawn.  
"I'm on my way too, I'll walk you?" Glen asked to which Rachel nodded with a smile.

* * *

_**4 Years Later**_

"Mark would you help me out here? Please" Alex begged. A bunch of 4 year old girls ran around Alex giggling as they chased each other. Mark was too busy talking to his friends by the barbeque about Football. Alex rolled her eyes as she set the table.

"Jack if you don't calm down I will get daddy to border up your tree house" Tara warned her 5 year old son who continued to spray George the dog with a water gun. "Kevin!" Tara called him over. Tia was having a birthday barbeque for her 7th birthday with practically everyone they knew over. Rachel came over looking underneath the tables with a growl.  
"What's going on Rach?" Alex asked.  
"Karl." Rachel said and Alex understood completely. Glen and Alex had a kid which turned out to be the devil in the form of a toddler. He was found climbing shopping shelves, hiding under tables, climbing trees. Everything.  
"Hey baby" Mark said pulling Alex to him with a kiss.  
"Is the food nearly done?" Alex asked Mark who nodded. "By the way Shawns on his way"  
Mark was called over by his buddies who were stood by the barbeque with a can of beer in there hand. They were all allowed two maximum.  
"Kids, food!" Alex called and watched the crowd all gather around. As it was all quiet apart from "With You" by Chris Brown playing in the background. The CD Tia had been craving for months.

After the party when some kids were picked up the rest of them sat in the den watching TV and talking.  
"Never seen so many kids in my life" Shawn joked to his daughter as he hugged her.  
"That was so tiring" Alex said with a groan. Tia came running over pulling her mother by the hand dragging her off into the corner.

"What do you want Tia?" Alex asked with tired eyes.  
"I don't know what to do about something" Tia said worriedly.  
"What's the problem Tia?"  
"Tyson has a new girlfriend. I don't like her"  
Alex had to stiffle a laugh and nodded.  
"You know what you gotta do?" Alex asked her daughter who shook her head. Alex sat next to her and glanced at Mark who was sat across the room.  
"You gotta wait til your in your 20s. Then invite him round for christmas then things will take off" Alex said with a beaming smile.  
"Okay mama. I'll wait till I'm 20" Tia said hugging her mom then going off.

It was funny how things turned out. Funny how fast and slow situations went. Alex went and sat on Mark's lap cuddling up to him.  
"Can't wait till tonight" Alex whispered into Mark's ear.  
"And why's that Al?" Mark asked with a smirk. "You lusting after me?"  
"Never stopped Mark" Alex said with a grin.

_"Well I heard ya dad mention something bout apologizing but then I might just be hearing things"  
"Yeah you are" Alex said laughing_

_"You love work Mark. You wouldn't be able to survive without preforming for your fans" Alex said with a small laugh. "It's the way you are"_  
_"Guess you know me better than I do" Mark said_

_"You ok Mark?" Alex asked concerned. "You regret it don't you?"_  
"_Yeah and no. I regret rushing into it without us knowin everything. But I don't regret doing it with you"_

_"You womanizers! You don't even realise when a stupid stupid! woman is crying for you love and attention!"_  
_"Alex what are you screaming about?" Mark asked once more, ignoring the fact she was straddling him._  
_"I fucking love you! You big fat jerk!"_

"Thought you'd grow out of it" Mark said kissing her softly.  
" lusting after you? Nah. Loving you? Nah. I'm all grown now" Alex said kissing him back.  
"Lusting after me like your some teenager" Mark laughed.  
"Hey you weren't complaining" Alex said with a wink.

_Young lust,_  
_You better keep your daughter inside, _  
_Or she's gonna get a dose of my pride, _  
_Yeah, everybody talks about it, _  
_Young lust._

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, the readers and the ideas. Your reviews have pushed me on and on to keep writing this story. Inspired by the song Young Lust by Aerosmith, check it out.  
**

**Thanks again, hope you enjoyed Alex & Mark, Tara & Kevin And Rachel & Glen's story.**

**Look out for new material!  
Thanks again you guys!  
**


End file.
